


【宇日俱曾】渡我

by xianxiang



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxiang/pseuds/xianxiang
Summary: 写来玩玩，胡编乱造，都是假的，别信，不要上升本人，和现实真没啥关系。是第一篇应该也是最后一篇，所以不用关注，送给饼饼，和她搞CP太开心了，感谢她带给我的快乐。
Relationships: 宇日俱曾 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【宇日俱曾】渡我

**Author's Note:**

> 写来玩玩，胡编乱造，都是假的，别信，不要上升本人，和现实真没啥关系。
> 
> 是第一篇应该也是最后一篇，所以不用关注，送给饼饼，和她搞CP太开心了，感谢她带给我的快乐。

节前，有天北京下雪，早起拉开窗帘，外面亮得吓人，小路旁边原本堆满了小山似的枯枝烂叶，十分有碍观瞻，现在被轻飘飘地蒙起来，竟然看着越发干净。

肖宇梁裹着被子，这天还冷，他顺理成章地想起前阵子拍的那本杂志，摄影棚里团着望不到边的人造雪，棉花似的，随着鼓风机洋洋洒洒地飞，落在人身上，不凉不湿，因为热风开得很足，反而暖和得够呛，曾舜晞躺在他身边，闭着眼睛，睫毛微微翕动，好像是尊慈眉善目的观音像。

他更热了，雪是假的，山是假的，连眼里铺天盖地的白都是假的，周围吵吵闹闹，所有人都在喊，他觉得自己是楚门，而这个世界荒诞到经不起半点推敲，下一秒就要分崩离析，肖宇梁无来由地胆怯起来，趁着四下无人，没人注意他们，就轻轻去拨曾舜晞的头发。

菩萨转头看他，失了刚才刹那间普度众生的万丈佛光，脸上是雀跃的，充满人间的欢喜，声音温柔柔地问他：“你干什么呀？”

“你是不是睡着了？”肖宇梁侧着头问他。

曾舜晞浅浅打了个哈欠，掩着嘴含糊不清地说：“热，太困了。”

肖宇梁也犯困，昨天夜里那个床伴热情得过头，他早上起来睁眼看见的全是扔了满地，用过的避孕套，简直一片狼藉，对方把腿缠上来，肖宇梁躲开，彻底清醒过来。

他说不准自己那时候在想什么，站起身去浴室洗澡，小心翼翼地抹去昨晚那些痕迹，其实没必要的，不会有人在意。

摄影师还在调光，大灯一盏接一盏打开，照在他们身上，温度更高了，也更亮，肖宇梁抓了把假雪，蒙在曾舜晞脸上。

“干什么？”

他被蹭得发痒，想要转头避开，被肖宇梁伸手按住：“别动，要不又得重新打光。“

这是个特别麻烦的事，工作人员又要抱怨，曾舜晞不敢动了，老老实实由他按着，“你别闹啊。”

“不动你了，”肖宇梁放下手，白色的棉絮盖住曾舜晞的眼睛，他的菩萨面目模糊，只是自己才一侧身，就能窥见他软化的轮廓。

他想起那句戏词来，想，我从此不敢看观音。

上午八点，机场高速封路，他要赶九点半的飞机，只好下车，拖着箱子去跟一群人挤地铁，早高峰还没过，身边的人都背着大包小包，绝大多数都是准备要回家的，肖宇梁掏出手机，给曾舜晞发微信：机场高速封路了，我正在地铁里呢/委屈。

曾舜晞回：为什么封路，是下雪了吗？

肖宇梁说：是，好大。

曾舜晞回：有照片吗，给我看看。

南方人对下雪的好奇心早就被刻在基因里，就算曾舜晞从小开始到处旅游，见过佛罗里达的雪，见过北欧的雪，见过西西伯利亚的雪，可是故乡从来都没有雪，他还是饱含万分期待。

肖宇梁给他发了几张自己在车上拍的照片，他的摄影技术不算很好，车又开得很快，所以照片模糊，在画面上拖出杂乱无章的线条，只能勉强看见路两边的树枝托着厚厚的白，像是画了片柔软的阴影，连尖锐的枝杈都温和起来。

曾舜晞回了个捧心的小兔子表情，两颊粉红，大大的爱心举在头顶，真好看啊，他说，这句话是发的语音，肖宇梁自己都没悟出来这照片有哪里好看，只是把那句话来来回回地听了许多遍。

最后他还是准点登了机，没让广播满世界地喊，要不就真丢人丢到家了，座位靠边，他越过小小的飞机舷窗往下看，这座城市像睡着了，所有的建筑边缘都显的柔和可亲，玻璃幕墙反着光，此时亮得过分，那是佛前供的莲灯。

两个小时以后，飞机降落在萧山机场，他又坐车去高铁站，下午才赶到舟山，曾舜晞已经在等他了，明天晚上还有直播，他们必须准时回横店去，这就算是忙里偷闲。

去普陀上的路上又耽误了几个小时，上山已经是下午三点，节前进香的人不多，他们也不为求什么，只当做是旅游，一路走走停停，赏花赏景。

南方的冬天还能漏出点绿色，很葱郁地点缀在山间，他们聊起拍戏的时候在西双版纳见过的雨林，巨大的芭蕉叶子层层叠叠，盖住天空，撑起一条绿色的长廊，那条路看不见尽头，肉眼可见的最远处是片模糊额光点，当地人说如果赶上大雨，在芭蕉树底下走，半点也不会淋湿，他们不信，结果有天真的下起大雨来，乌云才将将聚拢在天上，就毫无征兆地落下来，他们来不及找地方躲，只好跑回那条路上，这时候两边通天的芭蕉树真的连成了一把巨伞，把所有人都好端端地遮住了，简直宛如神迹。

当时有人感慨，说这是种毫无偏颇的伟大，他们都很动容。

傍晚两个人走到一座庙前，庙里香火旺盛，味道呛人，老僧闭着眼睛，在院子里诵经打坐，不管来来往往的善男信女心里有何所求，曾舜晞是广东人，家里又做生意，不信也要敬上三分，见到就说要拜，肖宇梁就陪着他进去请了香。

他们双双跪在佛前，恭敬地鞠了三个躬，他不敢说自己虔诚，但那一刻他的确有所求，人间万物，说穿了也不过是那几件事，健康、平安、财富、爱人，他默念了三遍，其实自己也不知道那是尊什么佛，掌的是什么事。

案前的垫子被人跪了太多回，已经露出棉絮，曾舜晞走之前轻轻把它们都塞回去，团成原本的模样，佛堂安静无声，只能听见有什么东西在燃烧着，肖宇梁不知道那是不是错觉。

是吧，他想，可是香燃烧的时候是没有声音的，那是什么东西在烧？

肖宇梁从那片炽热里醒过来，天还没亮，他昨夜只睡了两个小时，如今心脏控制不住地在狂跳，他先拿起手机来看，曾舜晞没回他消息，微信和手机都被拉黑了，不知道还有没有转圜的余地，他坐起来，拉开窗帘，北京昨夜下了小雪，外面天色阴沉，晦暗无光，好像蒙着层雾。

那个瞬间他不知道自己该做点什么，就站在落地窗前面往远处看，东边隐隐约约就要亮起来了，红日当头，他看见他的菩萨端坐在莲花上，神色悲悯，普度众生。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 就希望大家开开心心的，没了。


End file.
